Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 20
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 19 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 21}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 20. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Charly *Krähenpfote *Bernsteinpelz *Sturmpelz *Eichhornpfote *Federschweif Erwähnte Charaktere *Feuerstern *Blattpfote *Borkenpelz Sonstige Orte *Wassernest der Sonne *Aufrechtgeherort *Kriegerbau *SchattenClan-Territorium **Krähenort Tiere *Hund *Fisch *Kaninchen *Maus **Wühlmaus *Ratte Heilmittel *Spinnweben Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Rattenbiss *Entzündete Wunde *Steifes Bein Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeinernest, Zweibeiner, Gesetz der Krieger, SternenClan, FlussClan, Aufrechtgeher, DonnerClan, Krähenfraß, Donnerweg, Monster, Silbervlies, Frischbeute *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Schüler, Junges, Krieger, Ältester, Anführer *Zeit: Herzschlag *Redewendung: "räudiger Stinkkerl", "Mäusehirn", "jemanden zu Krähenfraß verarbeiten" Wissenswertes *Seite 268: "(...), und Brombeerkralle spürte, dass seine (...)" - Statt spürte müsste es "meinte, zu hören" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Brambleclaw thought his sister sounded scared ist (vgl. Seite 239 von Midnight) *Seite 268: Das Wort können vom Satz "Wir können da nicht hinein." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 239 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 268: "Sturmpelz berührte Bernsteinpelz' Ohr (...)" - Statt berührte müsste es "schnippte (...) gegen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von gave (...) a friendly flick with his tail ist (vgl. Seite 239 von Midnight) *Seite 269: Das Wort gut vom Satz "Das schmeckt gut!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 240 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 270: Krähenpftoe wird fälschlicherweise mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen beschrieben. *Seite 270: "(...), räudige Stinkkerl." - Statt Stinkkerl müsste es "Sack" heißen, da im Original die Rede von bag ist (vgl. Seite 241 von Midnight) *Seite 271: "(...) zerfetz dich mit den Krallen!" - Statt mit den Krallen müsste es "zu (kleinen) Stückchen/Schnipseln" heißen, da im Original die Rede von shreds ist (vgl. Seite 241 von Midnight) *Seite 271: Krähenpfotes Beschreibung (black) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 241 von Midnight) *Seite 271: Der Satzrest "(...) but he did not stop to listen." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 242 von Midnight) *Seite 271: Der Satzrest "(...) and scrabbling, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 242 von Midnight) *Seite 272: Das Wort einer vom Satz "(...) jemals einer von euch (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 243 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 272: Charlys Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 243 von Midnight) *Seite 273: Der Satz "Not far at all." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 244 von Midnight) *Seite 274: Das Wort in Richtung (auf) vom Satz "Wir müssen in Richtung auf den (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 244 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 274: Das Wort wirklich vom Satz "(...), weißt du wirklich, wo (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 244 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 274: Der Satzrest "(...) flatly." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 244 von Midnight) *Seite 274: "(...), als ein Sandschauer auf (...)" - Statt Sand(schauer) müsste es "Kies(schauer)" oder "Splitt(schauer)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von grit ist (vgl. Seite 244 von Midnight) *Seite 274: "Möglich, dass Charly (...)" - Statt Möglich müsste es "Ich stimme zu" oder "Ihr habt recht" heißen, da im Original die Rede von I agree ist (vgl. Seite 244 von Midnight) *Seite 275: Der Satzrest "(...) they caught (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 245 von Midnight) *Seite 275: Das Wort Spaß vom Satz "(...) nur Spaß." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 24245-246 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 277: Der Satzteil "Shrugging, Brambleclaw turned (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Schulterzuckend wandte er sich") wurde im Deutschen mit "Er zuckte resigniert mit dem Schwanz und (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 247 von Midnight) *Seite 277: Der Satzrest "(...) to go." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 247 von Midnight) *Seite 277: Das Wort wäre (tatsächlich) vom Satz "(...) wünschen, ich wäre tatsächlich dein Vater!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 247 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 277: Das Wort jetzt (gleich) vom Satz "(...), du wärst jetzt gleich mein Vater!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 247 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 277: Das Wort warum (nur) vom Satz "(...) gefallen, warum nur?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 247 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 278: Der Satzrest "(...) among the other fould reeks of Twoleg rubbish." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 248 von Midnight) *Seite 279: "Ein hohes, zwitscherndes Geräusch (...)" - Statt hohes müsste es "trockenes" heißen, da im Original die Rede von dry ist (vgl. Seite 249 von Midnight) *Seite 280: "Brombeerkralle wandte sich um und (...)" - Statt Brombeerkralle müsste es "Eichhornpfote" heißen, da im Original Eichhornpfote diejenige ist, die Federschweif hilft (vgl. Seite 249-250 von Midnight) *Seite 280: Der Satzrest "(...), sending streams of bright red blood running from its sharp claws." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 250 von Midnight) *Seite 282: "(...), das tut gut." - Statt tut gut müsste es "hilft wirklich" oder "ist wirklich eine Hilfe" heißen, da im Original die Rede von that really helps ist (vgl. Seite 251 von Midnight) *Seite 282: Eichhornpfote wird fälschlicherweise als rotbraun statt nur rot oder dunkelrot beschrieben. Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 20 Kategorie:Verweise